


(White) Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

by Lasgalendil



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Goats, M/M, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Spoilers, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: "...kids?"





	(White) Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

“You look good, Buck.”

“You usin’ a line on me, Rogers?” Bucky snorted, and pulled in him for a tight hug. “How the hell are you?”

“Not bad,” Steve shrugged. “Tired of traveling. Sick of hotels.”

“Hotels?” Bucky laughed. “Don’t lie to me. You’ve been sleeping on that quinjet, Rogers.”

“Yeah, well. Feels like a hotel.”

“Well shucks, pal. And here I got us a room an’ everything,” Bucky grinned, tongue touching his teeth.

“Can we—“ Steve began with a strange earnestness. “Can we just go to yours?”

Bucky turned away.

* * *

 

“Don’t laugh.”

“Okay.”

“I mean it. Don’t laugh.”

“You get a dog?”

Bucky snorted.

“Let me guess—a cat? A _panther?_ Bucky, tell me you didn’t get a panther.”

“A panther? No way, Rogers,” Bucky put his arm around his shoulders with bravado. “It’s a goddamn rhinoceros.”

“Sweet Mary mother of the Christ child Jesus,” Steve blurted, bug-eyed.

“I’m just shittin’ you, pal.” Bucky grinned, toeing up for a kiss. “I got kids.”

Steve stopped dead. Bucky nearly overbalanced “….kids?”

“Goats, city boy,” Bucky knuckled into Steve’s ribs, rolling his eyes. “I got goats.”

* * *

 

The hut smelled like soot and hay, wet earth and dew-stained grass. It reminded Steve sharply of the Front. He scratched behind his head. “You, uh, you live out here?”

“Yeah,” Bucky said “Just needed some peace an’ quiet’s, all.”

A brown and white kid let out a shriek and bolted from the flock towards them. Steve raised an eyebrow.

“Dengana, you little shit,” Bucky smiled, pulling out a formula mix and a large, nippled bottle. “You hungry? C’mere.” The brown and white kid butted into it, suckling furiously. 

Steve frowned. “You’re hand-feeding them?”

“They’re orphans,” Bucky said. “Or twins. Ma’s didn’t want ‘em.”

Steve hesitated. “They’re um, they’re dairy goats, then?”

Bucky wouldn’t meet his eyes. “The girls, yeah.”

Steve took in a harsh gasp of air. There was silence between them for a few minutes, the only sounds the distant braying of the flock and Dengana’s frenzied sucking. 

“Why do it?” Steve asked quietly. 

Bucky scritched behind Dengana’s ears. “Just ‘cause they’re orphans don’t mean someone shouldn’t love ‘em.”

“Buck—“ 

“Just ‘cause they’re gonna die don’t mean they shouldn’t be loved.”

* * *

 

“I wanna be useful,” Bucky said, sitting on the fence-row, facing out towards the jungle and brush, his back to the city. There was a far away look in his eyes. “I just…I don’t wanna fight anymore.”

“So you’re raising goats.” Steve asked.

“I’m raising goats.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, pressed knee to knee. “The villagers. They took me in. Never asked, never expected anything of me.”

“And the arm—?” Steve wondered.

Bucky looked at him over that empty shoulder a long, long time. “It bother you?” 

“Never,” Steve promised fiercely, and kissed his hand. “Never.”

“They made me a weapon, Steve. I put on that arm again—“ he took a deep breath. “If they need me, if you need me, I’ll be there. Someone’s gotta watch your six, punk.  I trust Nat and Sam, but…but you ever need me, doll, that damn kid or the King ever need me, I’ll strap that thing on and I’ll go out guns blazin’. I swear.”

“We’re in Wakanda,” Steve promised. “We’re safe here. You’re safe here. You’ll never have to fight again.”

“Stevie Rogers, you little shit,” Bucky choked, but if there were tears in his eyes there was a grin on his lips. “Don’t go makin’ promises you can’t keep.”

“How’s this, then,” Steve said, leaning in until his lips were against Bucky’s ear. “I’m going to drag you into that hut and fuck you so hard you scream like one of these goats.”

“Don’t you go confusing the kids, sweetheart,” Bucky laughed. “But yeah. Hell yeah, sweetheart. I’ll take you up on that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Steve and Bucky's arc was purposefully cut short with minimal conversation and distance shots rather than close-ups during a particularly emotional scene, whereas Tony got a lot of shared, meaningful screen time with Pepper and Peter both. If Tony/Pepper can be confused about having kids, Steve/Bucky can, too!


End file.
